


And the Award Goes To...

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, And copious amounts of tears, Fluff, I wrote the shit and it made me cry okay?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the moment Tom, and his fans, have been waiting for his entire career: a nomination for "Best Actor" at the Oscars. Tom might just end up taking away a statuette, but in exchange he'll bare his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Award Goes To...

Tom slipped on his black tuxedo jacket, buttoning it and smoothing it out with his trembling hands.  
“Get ahold of yourself, Tom...” he whispered to himself low under his breath.  
He looked himself over. His presently dark auburn hair had grown out a little, and he was wearing it slicked back, though a few of his trademark curls defied him toward the ends. He was clean shaven, and his brows were freshly waxed and shaped, which was Luke's idea. Tom took a deep breath, gulping the champagne Luke had poured them both to toast Tom's “Best Actor” nod at tonight's Oscars.  
  
Luke walked up behind Tom, kissing his cheek.  
“Baby, you're shaking! Are you all right?” he asked Tom, rubbing his shoulders.  
“Yes, sorry, just a little nervous.”  
“I've never seen you this nervous to win an award before.”  
“I haven't won anything, silly. I'm only nominated.” Tom laughed deeply, relaxing a little.  
“Oh, you'll win. I have a good feeling about tonight.” Luke insisted. Tom smiled brightly at that. Luke always had a kind of ESP, even if it wasn't always entirely accurate.  
  
Tom turned to look Luke over. He wore a slick grey suit, with a white silk dress shirt underneath and a silver silk tie. Tom smiled, in awe of his handsome boyfriend, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Finally Luke, ever Mr. Responsible broke the kiss.  
“You keep that up we'll be late.” Luke warned.  
“Couldn't help myself. You look amazing!”  
“Oh, this old thing?” Luke joked, striking a pose, sending Tom into a fit of his world famous “Ehehehehehehehe”.  
“You're the one who looks amazing, Tom! That tux is perfect. My compliments to the tailor."  
"It looks like every tuxedo I wear." Tom responded.  
"And you look amazing in every one." Luke praised, kissing Tom's forehead, "Ready to go?"  
"Just about." Tom began, "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for the car? I'll be down in just a moment."  
"Okay, Tiddles. But don't take too long! You have an award to receive!"  
Tom rolled his eyes. Luke made his way downstairs, and once Tom was certain he wasn't going to pop back up, he reached underneath his bed to retrieve the small, fire-proof safe he kept there. Usually there was nothing overly valuable in there, monetarily speaking. Mostly mementos he wanted to keep protected. But, this time, it contained something different, the source of his nervousness. He slipped it into the pocket inside his suit jacket and made his way downstairs.  
  
Usual red carpet madness. Fans screamed, wept and reached out for Tom, just out of reach, and Tom posed for every press photo, Luke a few steps behind, beaming with pride. He knew this was going to be Tom's big moment, the night Tom had waited his whole life for, and, while correct, it had nothing to do with a statue made of gold.  
  
They were finally seated and the Academy Awards ceremony was underway. Tom couldn't stop fidgeting, and at this point Luke was becoming genuinely concerned. Tom was behaving very much not like himself.  
"Tom, are you alright?" Luke leaned over and whispered.  
"Erm, yes...yes, I'm fine. Just...nervous. This is kind of a big deal."  
Luke nodded and smiled softly, giving Tom's shoulder a supportive squeeze.  
  
After what felt like a lifetime, it was finally time for the awarding of the Best Actor Oscar. Luke smiled broadly when he saw the presenter was Sir Anthony Hopkins. Luke is a firm believer in omens, and according to the sneaky thumb's up he gave to Tom, he saw the fact that Odin himself was the presenter to be a VERY good omen. The nominees were all announced, and Anthony leaned into the mic, opening the envelope.  
"And the Oscar goes to...Tom Hiddleston!" Anthony announced, barely able to contain his pride.  
  
Tom wanted to vomit.  
  
But, he took a deep, calming breath, turned on his trademark megawatt smile and took the steps up to the stage, strolling to the podium, trying to look as cool, calm and collected as possible. Anthony embraced him tightly, and whispered in his ear, "It's about bloody time. Congratulations." Tom took the statuette in his shaking hands, cleared his throat, and focused his gaze on Luke's radiant face.  
  
"Thank you, very much, for this. To win this award is an unbelievable honor. This is what an actor spends their whole career working for. But, I cannot take full credit for this. Erm...to win this award, one has to dedicate themselves to their craft. To play the roles they're given with conviction and a bold-faced honesty. That is the job of the actor. But playing a character is something one should leave on the set. I've failed at that."  
  
Luke's face was a mask of confusion.  
  
"For some of us, every day of our lives we play a character. We put forth a face that belongs to someone else, and we do this because we have a truth we want to hide. I refuse to hide any longer. This award would not be in my hands if not for the tireless dedication, support and love of someone priceless to me."  
  
Luke's eyes grew wide with shock, and Tom could swear he mouthed "No..." but Tom could not stop now. Full steam ahead.  
  
"I am speaking of my partner whom I love more than life itself, Luke Windsor. Luke, you should be up here with me."  
  
Luke shook his head fervently and Tom raised his eyebrows in a wordless communication that Luke well knew meant Tom wasn't taking "No" for an answer. Luke blushed fiercely, and made his way to the stage. The silence of the spectators was deafening. Luke made his way to Tom, and Tom took his hand and gave it a squeeze as if to say "It's okay."  
  
"Luke, there is no way on earth I'd be here right now without you by my side. This is the highlight of my career and it's all because of you, the highlight of my life..."  
  
Tom let go of Luke's hand and took to one knee, eyes welling with tears. In this moment, no one existed but they two. Luke covered his face to conceal his own weeping. Tom reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out the blood red velvet ring box he'd concealed in it, opening the box to reveal a platinum band with diamonds dotted around it.  
  
"Luke Windsor, I love you with the entirety of my heart and soul. I'm a better man just for knowing you and my life is much richer and more amazing that you're in it. Marry me...please?"  
  
"Yes..." Luke half whispered, hardly able to breathe.  
  
Tom smiled beatifically and slid the ring on Luke's finger. Tom stood and embraced Luke, both of them crying tears of both joy and fear. Some of those fears were assuaged when every person in the venue took to their feet in uproarious applause. The orchestra began to play and Tom and Luke were escorted back stage. Luke showered Tom with kisses, then playfully gripped his chin like a scolding school marm.  
  
"I am going to kill you." he threatened through a smile.  
"I am not hiding the best thing in my life anymore. I'm not ashamed of you, of us, of our love."  
"Speaking as your publicist, you know this is a PR disaster."  
"I don't care."  
"And you might not ever get a decent role again."  
"Still not caring."  
"And your army of fangirls will probably defect."  
"Then they weren't really fans in the first place."  
"There is no way I can convince you this was a horrible idea?"  
"Are you going to change your mind?"  
"Not a chance."  
"Then, I fail to see the problem."  
  
Luke kissed Tom deeply, then looked to the area where the press awaited the award winners.  
  
"You sure you're ready for this?" Luke asked, fearful the journalists would eat Tom alive.  
"Onward into the fray." Tom replied with a bright smile and a kiss to the tip of Luke's nose.  
Luke blew Tom a kiss and Tom waved back as he made his way toward the press.  
  
Tomorrow all hell was going to break loose, and Luke knew it. But if Tom was willing to risk everything, so was he.


End file.
